This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Fusarochromanone (FC-101a) is a flavonoid produced by the mold, Fusarium equiseti. Lee et al. first isolated and determined the structure of this molecule (without stereochemistry) via NMR and mass spectrometry. FC-101a is distinguished from other known chromanone natural products by the unique arrangement of the alternating [unreadable]-keto-amine functionality along its upper face and the two geminal methyl groups at C(2). The absolute stereochemistry at C(3') is defined as 3'-R, according to the Cahn-Inglold-Prelog convention. The side chain, is important to the molecule's biological activity (described below). Acetylation of the C(3') amine, for example, drastically reduces the molecule's potency in biological studies.